Love before life
by OtakuMicky
Summary: The Red haired God of death was all she could think about. Her heart pounded every second she gazed at him. She felt as if her heart would break. But then again LOVE always comes before Life. And what does a female Shimigami got to do with Life? GS X OC


Chapter one: All life comes to Death.

She looked away from the red haired God-like man, his eye shone like grass glistened with morning dew. Her heart was pounding, and she could hear it in her ear drums. Getting faster. She watched secretly admiring how he tossed his hair catching the light. She did not care of his flirting with any semi-handsome man he came across; she admired his confidence and the way his smile sang passion on his lips. She turned her head and leaned her back against the balcony of the dispatch office. The beat slowed down to its normal pace when she averted her gaze from him."No Nea." Nea did not flitch, she glanced to her side. Will was perched on the side of the balcony. She raised an eyebrow which made him sigh.

"Grell is bad news, Nea. Stay away for him."

She sneered loudly. "So that's his name...I can keep care of myself, dear brother." Will hopped off the side of the balcony. He gripped her chin and yanked it towards him. So that they were eye to eye. "You will not talk to him, do you hear me? You have enough attention being the first female shimigami in our society. Don't make me degrade your weapon." He frowned at her. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "I promise not to say a word to him." Will gave her a small smile. "Liar."

Nea sat outside the office waiting for her first task. Her first soul to be collected, the very thought sent waves of excitement through her. A hand touched her shoulder lightly she turned with a smile that suddenly dropped when it wasn't Will. Another shimigami stood over her with a overly smug smile on."I've heard you were here this morning, I am Reku. As the other slugs haven't taken it to greet a young lady such as you, I felt I should." He held his hand. She ignored his and snorted. "Don't be so formal with me, you'll soon come to realise I don't have the manners to be called a 'young' lady." She emphasised the young as she spat at him. His face changed suddenly his calmness seemed to melt away and he raised his hand if to hit her when the door to the office opened. Will stepped out looking hard at the stranger she'd met. He grunted bowed and walked away quickly from their presence.

"Was he goin-" She replied yes before he could finish. He should count himself lucky Will came before he touched me she thought to herself devilishly. She uncrossed her legs and stood to her feet. She snatched the documents that Will was holding from his hand and begun to walk away.

The night air brushed her cheeks making her long purple hair wrap its self round her face. She brushed it away so she could see reminding herself that she would need to cut it soon. She could never let it get too long it would remind her too much of her... She crouched on the roof top of one house near baker's street in London, looking down she found her victim. The sun-kiss haired woman turned down an alley. A wide, cruel smile plastered itself on her. She was swift to her feet, kicking off with her heel. She pushed off the ledge of the building falling down till she landed on the ground smoothly. Her heeled shoes clanked in the shadows as she continued up the alley following, the air being thick with fog she gotten see her anymore. But she could hear the women's footsteps over hers ahead.

As expected she emerged from the white smoke and halted seeing the women crossing a street. A speeding carriage turned sharp round the corner, catching the woman off guard. The carriage smashed into her breaking her body. The blood on the impact sprayed and splashed her blood. Nea's eyes where wide with shock, she flicked out her tongue and licked the side of her mouth catching some blood on the tip. The taste was like faint iron mixed with liquored chocolate, she moaned at the overwhelming taste. Nea held her God of death weapon beside her leg a long arched Scimitar sword with a detailed and distinctive cast metal pommel, guard, and handle with antique silver plated finish and gold-tone highlights.

The carriage driving must have made a get away because it was long gone, no human wanted blood on their hands. Nea kneeled before the mangled body of the female while watching her life play out. The goods, the bads and the greats. But all life comes to death some time or another. With a single flick of her wrist she tore the film apart and took her soul.

On top of a roof nearby a red haired God watched the female, her distant gaze when the blood touched her tongue sent shivers through him. She was graceful and rough, he bit down on his lip. He wanted her.

* * *

><p><em>Writer: This is a short chapter just to get you in the mood. If you want the story to continue just review and say when c: Please dont flame it's been a long time writing and I've came back. Ooh And I do not own Kuroshitsuji andor any of it's characters._

_OtakuMicky~_


End file.
